Cosas que contar
by Mileya
Summary: Después de una práctica de quidditch, Ron se encuentra a sus dos mejores amigos haciendo algo que jamás habría imaginado.


**TÍTULO: COSAS QUE CONTAR**

**AUTORA: **Mileya****

**DISCLAIMER: **Que sí, que ya he aceptado que no son míos, que pertenecen a JKR y a no sé cuántas editoriales. Sólo los tomo prestados para escribir fics.

**TIPO: **Intento de humor, romance

**RATING**: PG

**PAREJA**: Harry/Hermione

**RESUMEN**: Después de una práctica de quidditch, Ron se encuentra a sus mejores amigos haciendo algo que jamás habría imaginado.

**NOTAS**: Al final

* * *

Definitivamente alguien tenía que haber hecho enfadar a quien quiera que controlara el tiempo. O al menos eso pensaba Ron Weasley mientras avanzaba penosamente por los terrenos cubiertos de nieve en dirección al castillo, más congelado que nunca en su vida y con el cabello y la túnica totalmente empapados.  
  
Sacudió el brazo izquierdo con fuerza para desentumecerlo, mientras pensaba que jamás habría creído que llegaría el día en que le dijera a Harry que había sido afortunado por perderse un entrenamiento de quidditch. La práctica había sido un completo desastre. Había tal tormenta de nieve que era imposible ver ni siquiera las bludger, con lo que más de un miembro del equipo había recibido un golpe que le dejaría un feo recuerdo en el rostro durante varios días. Al final se habían dado por vencidos y habían suspendido el entrenamiento. Suerte que Harry no hubiera podido asistir por haber sido afectado por una epidemia de gripe que había asolado el colegio, sino probablemente todavía estarían dando vueltas por el campo intentando averiguar dónde estaban exactamente los postes de gol. Su amigo había sido nombrado capitán del equipo a principios de curso, y por imposible que pareciera, era tan exigente como Oliver Wood. O al menos eso era lo que decían Katie y Alicia, las más veteranas de los jugadores.  
  
Aceleró el paso hasta que el portón del castillo surgió ante sus ojos y después de saludar a unos gryffindor de cuarto año hizo los últimos metros casi a la carrera y se refugió en la calidez del hall de entrada.  
  
Aliviado al sentir el duro suelo de piedra bajo sus pies en vez de diez centímetros de nieve, se detuvo un breve instante y se sacudió el cabello y la túnica. Sintiendo que si no se quitaba pronto los empapados calcetines y los zapatos le tendrían que amputar los pies, echó a correr nuevamente y minutos después llegó ante la entrada a su sala común.  
  
- Pe... peras de chocolate - dijo jadeante, llevándose la mano al costado e intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración.  
  
La Señora Gorda le guiñó un ojo y mientras se giraba sobre sus goznes le preguntó:  
  
- Qué, ¿mucho frío?  
  
- No lo sabe usted bien - gritó Ron por encima del hombro mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, con más ganas que nunca de sentarse y descansar.  
  
Los pocos alumnos que había en la sala común estaban apiñados junto a la chimenea, con cara de frío y con las manos tan cerca del fuego como les era posible. Ron, a quien la temperatura de la estancia le parecía increíblemente agradable comparada con la casi polar que había fuera, consideró por un instante sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones, pero desechó la idea al pensar que si no se quitaba la ropa pronto pasaría a unirse a los que aquellos días abarrotaban la enfermería.  
  
Empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto, dejando tras de sí un rastro de agua y silbando quedamente una grosera versión de un villancico que le había oído a Peeves esa misma mañana. Desde luego, no podía decirse que el poltergeist tuviera mucho oído, pensó con una sonrisa.  
  
Recorrió el pasillo arrastrando su escoba por el suelo y sintiéndose más cansado que nunca en su vida. Al acercarse a su dormitorio distinguió en el interior las voces de Harry y Hermione y, apresurando el paso casi sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la puerta.  
  
- Lo siento, pero está claro que hoy no vamos a acabar.  
  
Ron se quedó totalmente quieto y, aguzando el oído, agarró con fuerza el picaporte.  
  
- Vamos, Harry, no es tan difícil - decía Hermione, con un levísimo tono de exasperación en la voz.  
  
- No lo será para ti - le llegó la voz de Harry - Llevas años haciéndolo, no te extrañe que a mí me cueste.  
  
Abrió mucho los ojos y apretó con tal fuerza el palo de su Barredora que se hizo daño en la mano.  
  
- Hombre, tanto como años... De todos modos, desde luego que no me extraña, lo que ocurre es que no te concentras.  
  
- Siento que no me esté saliendo tan bien como a ti te gustaría, pero como ya te he dicho soy bastante nuevo en esto. Y no me hace ninguna gracia que entre alguien y nos descubra. Así que o tienes más paciencia o será mejor que lo dejemos.  
  
- Eso de ninguna manera, me lo prometiste y debes cumplirlo. No te vas a librar así como así.  
  
- Está bien - la voz de Harry sonaba derrotada - ¡Es que es difícil! No sé qué hacer con esta cosa, estaría genial que se sostuviera sola.  
  
Ron habría jurado que había oído su propia mandíbula cayendo al piso.  
  
- No pidas milagros, Harry - Hermione sonaba impaciente - Espera, te enseñaré cómo moverla.  
  
- Mira, siento decírtelo pero ya me lo has explicado antes y sigo sin entenderlo. No eres una buena maestra.  
  
- Bueno, pues lo siento mucho - replicó Hermione con aspereza - Pero qué quieres que te diga, Harry, yo nunca fui tan torpe como tú. Y ahora cállate y déjame a mí.  
  
Se oyó el ruido del muelle de un colchón. Ron empezó a sentir un sudor frío y notaba que se estaba poniendo peligrosamente rojo.  
  
- ¿Ves? Estabas moviendo la mano mal, es así.  
  
- Vaya... - Harry parecía asombrado - Eso está mucho mejor.  
  
- Fíjate bien.  
  
Siguieron unos segundos de silencio rotos únicamente por un ruido de fondo que Ron no sabía identificar, y tampoco estaba muy seguro de que quisiera.  
  
- Bueno, Hermione - se oyó al fin la voz de Harry - Eso fue bastante interesante.  
  
- ¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil? Venga, ahora tú - se calló unos segundos y luego siguió - Definitivamente mejor, eso ya me gusta mucho más. Si seguimos practicando, dentro de un rato serás un auténtico exper...  
  
Ron no pudo soportarlo más. Saliendo del trance en el que parecía encontrarse sumido, abrió de golpe la puerta e irrumpió en la estancia, sintiéndose más enfadado que nunca en su vida.  
  
- ¡Harry, quítale las manos de encima a...!  
  
Se calló de golpe al ver la escena que había frente a él. Sus dos amigos estaban sentados en la cama de Harry y le observaban con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa, y en las manos sostenían...  
  
- ¿Agujas de tejer? - preguntó, sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba viendo - ¿Qué... qué diablos hacéis con eso?  
  
Harry se levantó bruscamente, tan colorado como un tomate y dejando caer al suelo el ovillo y el par de agujas que había estado sosteniendo. Hermione, por su parte, se limitó a suspirar y a poner los ojos en blanco.  
  
- Pues bailamos claqué, Ron. ¿A ti qué te parece?  
  
Ron miró el rostro enrojecido de Harry y el tranquilo de Hermione, y cuando por fin lo ridículo de la situación caló en él, se echó a reír a carcajadas.  
  
- No tiene ninguna gracia, Ron - se quejó su amigo, haciendo un gesto de enfado - Simplemente estábamos intentando hacer unos gorros para...  
  
Al oír esto, Ron rió aún con más fuerza. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y se sujetó el estómago con los brazos, mientras que sentía que todo su cuerpo se agitaba con las carcajadas. Era consciente de que de debía parar porque Harry acabaría enfadándose, pero es que no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en toda su vida.  
  
Después de unos instantes de risa descontrolada, logró enderezarse y se secó unas lágrimas de los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Hermione se había puesto de pie y le miraba con una expresión de censura, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
  
- En serio, Ron. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?  
  
- Oh, nada - dijo él, sonriendo levemente y dejando la Barredora apoyada contra la pared, mientras miraba con aire divertido a sus amigos - Sólo piensa en lo que habéis dicho: "No sé cómo mover esta cosa", "no es que yo sea una experta" y demás.  
  
Harry enrojeció aún más y Ron pensó que debía estar a punto de llegar al punto de ebullición. Incluso las mejillas de Hermione se habían teñido de un ligero rubor.  
  
- Por favor, Ron - dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación con toda dignidad.  
  
El pelirrojo se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo con una sonrisa:  
  
- No te preocupes. Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.  
  
Harry le miró con una expresión asesina en sus ojos verdes y de un par de zancadas llegó a la puerta. Allí se detuvo y, volviéndose hacia él, dijo con un brillo divertido en los ojos:  
  
- ¿Y qué se supone que hacías tú escuchando todo eso?  
  
Ron abrió la boca y le miró con los ojos como platos. Sonriendo, Harry le hizo un guiño y cerró la puerta tras él.  
  
Hermione estaba en el pasillo, apoyada contra la pared y sin haber perdido del todo la expresión de enfado.  
  
- De verdad, yo no sé en qué piensa Ron - saltó en cuanto Harry se acercó a ella - Tiene cada idea...  
  
- Pues no lo sé - replicó él, divertido con su indignación - Tal vez le golpeó una bludger.  
  
- O unas cuantas - bufó Hermione, irguiéndose y echando a andar.  
  
Harry echó a correr para alcanzarla.  
  
- Bueno... ya tenemos algo divertido para contar, ¿no?  
  
Hermione suspiró y se volvió a parar, mirándole.  
  
- Harry, no creo que nosotros precisamente tengamos falta de cosas que...  
  
Se calló repentinamente y una traviesa sonrisa curvó sus labios.  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry, desorientado por el brusco cambio.  
  
Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente y, antes de darle tiempo ni siquiera a reaccionar, se puso de puntillas, apoyó las manos en sus hombros y le besó. Harry habría jurado que su corazón se había parado en ese mismo instante. Los labios de Hermione presionaban los suyos y, cuando aún se estaba preguntando qué debía hacer, su amiga se separó y le sonrió dulcemente.  
  
Harry, la miró, desconcertado, y pensando que si ayudándola con los sombreros para los elfos domésticos conseguía de recompensa un beso y esa sonrisa, no le importaría tejer un par de calcetines, un jersey y un gorro para cada uno de los elfos del colegio.  
  
Tragó saliva y, después de varios intentos, consiguió hablar:  
  
- ¿Se puede saber...?  
  
Hermione le cortó con un gestó y señaló hacia arriba. Harry alzó la vista y vio flotando por encima de ellos una ramita de muérdago. Por un momento no supo si sentirse aliviado o desilusionado; pero su duda quedó resuelta cuando volvió a mirar a Hermione y vio el brillo en sus ojos.  
  
- Feliz Navidad, Harry.  
  
Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar por el pasillo. Harry se quedó parado unos instantes, sintiéndose incapaz de reaccionar. Cuando su cerebro pareció volver de su viaje por las nubes, sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo, y la siguió con paso lento.  
  
Definitivamente, aprender a tejer no era tan aburrido como habría pensado.

* * *

_Este fic fue hecho para el segundo desafío semanal del foro de la Pareja del Fénix. Las condiciones eran las siguientes:_

_Clasificación: G a PG-13 (nada R/NC-17)_

_Ron tiene que escucharlos antes de verlos, y tiene que pensar que está pasando otra cosa entre sus dos mejores amigos._

_Línea requerida para Ron: "¡Quítale las manos de encima!"_

_Tiene que haber un beso (entre quienes el autor quisiera)_


End file.
